


前世

by stakiiwen



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stakiiwen/pseuds/stakiiwen





	前世

「姑娘你愿意随我同去么？」

「你会给我烤鸡么？」

「会，你想要多少就多少」

「好啊！」

树下，她温文尔雅，她笑颜如花。

 

 

文氏当朝皇帝文星伊少年得志，那年带兵出征一统天下后威名四震，顺应天意自然接下老父皇的位置，开始了她的治国之道。

时太平盛世，天下大同，万物安宁，国泰民安。

某日文星伊在宫中待的无趣，微服出访，虽有探访民情之意，实则还带着些少年不羁性情想到民间街坊寻欢作乐的小心思。

带着几个得力的随身侍卫，全副武装，俨然一风流倜傥的翩翩少年。

摇着扇子随意在繁闹的大街上徜徉着，脚下一片轻盈。

站在桥头看着那高高飘扬的商铺招牌旗帜，粼粼而来的车马，川流不息的行人，那一张张恬淡惬意的笑脸，无一不反衬出盛朝民众对于泱泱盛世的自得其乐。

接着，文星伊遇到了个爱吃烤鸡的可人儿，她的笑容如清风拂面，展颜一笑冰雪消融，文星伊遇到她才明白六千粉黛无颜色并非痴言。

一眼，便一发不可收拾。

 

 

本来登基前未娶妻的皇帝大婚是极为隆重的典礼。  
可迫于这是以冷血无情，霸道孤傲出名的一代帝王文星伊，满朝大臣没人敢出一声去阻止她娶了个心智还是停留在孩童时的女人做皇后。

经过了“六礼”，礼部官员也跑断了腿，一系列繁琐的礼仪结束后，终于到了亲迎这一天。

吉时一到，新娘金容仙登上礼舆，迎亲队伍浩浩荡荡地穿城进入宫门，再穿过道道宫门，新娘在导引下进入寝宫，行大礼，入洞房。

还在状态外的金容仙早已经不耐烦了，想要扯掉盖在头上的红丝绸，这东西让她什么都看不见还特别闷！  
旁边的侍女则死命地按着她的手不让动，她们都明白这要坏了规矩皇上怪罪下来脑袋可不保。

可侍女们到底还是不知道皇上真的宠一个人可以到哪种程度。

已经褪下礼服换上便服的文星伊进了这寝宫时，金容仙正气得双脚乱蹬，嘴里还不停喊着“讨厌文星伊！讨厌文星伊！”

一见到皇上进来，侍女们都扑通下跪，全身止不住的颤抖，这皇后娘娘是不想让人活了啊，全天下有谁敢直呼皇上的名字？还骂皇上？？到底是庶人出身的皇后，一点规矩都不懂，皇上是图她什么？

文星伊面无表情摆摆手让侍寝的宫女都退下，她准备要开始好好享受她的花烛之夜了。

侍女们都震惊，平日里冷血易怒的皇上面对这足已砍头的话竟然丝毫不动怒，走近皇后时竟然还带着笑意？？

文星伊坐到金容仙旁边，温柔地替她摘掉红丝绸盖头，看着她微微有些红的小脸，嘴角更是忍不住上扬。

「让你不舒服了？」

金容仙委屈到不行，这人根本就是骗子嘛！那日说好买烤鸡给她才答应跟她走的，今天连个鸡骨头都没见到倒是走了不少路，腿都酸了！

「哼，你是坏人」

「我怎么就坏人了？」文星伊邪笑，这小人儿说话总是这么可爱。

「都没有烤鸡！还让我穿这些不舒服的衣服，肩也疼脚也疼，还要一大堆人跪着干嘛！」金容仙不满地扯着自己的衣服，小嘴还嘟嘟囔囔着表示她的不开心。

可这扯衣服的动作却染红了文星伊的眼，一把捞起她就往龙榻走，丢到床上禁锢在自己身下。

「疼？那我给你按摩好不好？」刚刚经历了酒桌的文星伊酒劲已经上来了，再见到这佳人，与生俱来的占有欲不断地冲上她的大脑。

手往裙带探去，扯开，外衣随即散开，惊得容仙一手扯过旁边的被子一手推搡着文星伊。「我爹说不能脱衣服给别人看的！」

「可我不是别人，我是你的夫君，你爹怎么跟你说夫君的？」文星伊半眯起眼低头亲昵的用鼻尖去触碰她的小脸。

容仙只觉得很痒，缩着脖子想要躲开，她想起她爹说的，今后这人就是她的夫君，她要听夫君的话，夫君才会保护她疼她。

要听夫君的话么？可这人怎么把手伸进她的衣服碰她捏她欺负她呢？

「唔……」金容仙被文星伊冰凉的手探入衣裙抚在身体上的动作忍得全身发烫，不禁扭动身体想要阻止她。

文星伊被她身体不经意的阵阵摩擦引得小腹一团火热，手上一个用力就将她的內裙衣襟都扯去，眼前映入的绣着牡丹的红艳肚兜刺得眼睛更加发红,褪去包覆著浑圆双乳的肚兜,金容仙洁白如玉的处子之身就完完整整的暴露在她的眼底。

文星伊觉得全身的热血都直往上冲，她只想好好的占有她，享受她。

金容仙的身体接触到冷空气不禁想把自己缩起来，这样却只会更加的贴近身上人。她觉得文星伊变得好奇怪，她的眼睛都红了，动作也那么粗鲁，完全没有那天拿着手帕给吃完烤鸡的自己擦手的温柔。

文星伊快速解开自己的衣襟把身体往下压，贴上那人柔软粉嫩的身子，感受她的浑圆，霸道地吻上她，强硬地把那人的牙关撬开逼迫她的小舌与她共舞。

「唔…唔……唔～」金容仙被弄得快要不能呼吸，呜咽声从两人紧贴的唇中流出，她紧闭着双眼小手按着文星伊的肩膀想要推开她，却丝毫不见动弹，她胸口大力起伏以获得氧气，文星伊强而有力的心脏声却让她听得清清楚楚。

文星伊大手掌着她的浑圆揉捏着，突然食指和中指夹住那早已挺立的顶端，「嗯……！好疼！」金容仙惊呼出声，泪水直打转，「你太坏了……」

她不明白为什么文星伊要这样欺负她，明明她没有不听话呀，文星伊真是太坏了！

「疼么？那我亲亲好不好，亲亲就不疼了」文星伊开口尽是嘶哑的嗓音，哄着她。

「呜……真的吗？」她记起她爹送她走的时候还说了，夫君说的话都是对的，于是傻乎乎的小白兔皱着八字眉，把酥胸往上挺凑到大灰狼嘴边，「快亲，好疼……」

急促而浅短的呼吸,似乎仍不足以供应文星伊迫切所需的空气，她真是快要被这小家伙逼疯了，猛地含住一边的顶端吸吮着，另一边也不忘用手安慰它。

「嗯……嗯～」金容仙觉得这感觉好奇怪啊，有些痛又有些舒服，好像她是在欺负自己却又有点喜欢她这么做，而且腿根处为什么好像一直在流出什么东西？湿湿滑滑的。

文星伊开始把吻往下，所到之处都是舔咬着，让身下人的呻吟声更加流拽而出，鼻尖里尽是她的体香，让文星伊完全失去理智，只让情欲支配自己的动作。

一手扯下她的亵裤,用膝盖顶开她的双腿时,金容仙本能的要合住双腿，文星伊回到上方含着她的耳垂，又亲了亲耳廓，低沉磁性的声音跑进她的耳朵里。

「乖，听话，把腿张开」文星伊一边哄着这只小猫咪一边将手往下，金容仙是个乖孩子，她会听话的，就算是害怕还是微微地张开了腿。

文星伊也感受到了，笑着亲她「真乖」，她故意手指若即若离地触碰她早已泛滥的私处，撑起身子看到下面的小嘴儿频频收缩着，唇角勾勒出一抹邪魅的弧度，「小家伙，我可要进去了」，然后稍微用力挺入。

「嗯啊～！疼！」那人下面的小嘴儿频频收缩着，文星伊大手将她的双腿分开一些，让她腿间那花心似的小洞毫无遮掩的暴露她的眼前，摇拽的烛光中她微眯着双眸着迷的盯着那处粉红的娇嫩。

看着洞口泛着诱人的水光，文星伊眸子的欲望浓郁了几分，更加卖力的捣弄，很快就感受到那那敏感的珍珠就傲然挺立了起来她满意的用是手指在小核上绕着圈揉压，同时刺进她身体里的手指更用力了几分。

「嗯～嗯……不要，快出去」金容仙第一次感受到这种奇怪的感觉，下面酥酥麻麻的刺痛感让她抑制不住眼泪的滑落，「不要了……唔……」她无助地摇着头，嫣红的小嘴呢喃着，这副光景却更加刺激了文星伊的神经，这个女人只能是她的，她要狠狠的占有她！

金容仙软腻腻的叫着，小脸一片潮红，她紧蹙着黛眉轻咬着红唇，被她的手指惹得不停的颤抖，很快就有银亮湿腻的透明液体顺着她抽动的长指流溢出来，她的长指裹上一层滑腻，那样的触感与视觉感应，让文星伊更加疯狂……

 

文星伊吻上她嫩滑的脖颈，用力吮吸她的颈部肌肤弄出一个又一个暧昧的痕迹，这是她专属的烙印，霸道而嚣张的布满她的肌肤。

手下的动作依旧没停，身下人似是痛苦又似是享受地呻吟着，每一次进入文星伊都感觉自己像是过了一场劫难般，窄小的甬道让她几乎窒息。

用着极尽魅惑的嗓音引诱她，「乖，叫大声点，嗯？」金容仙这回不想再听这个大骗子的话了，死死地咬着下嘴唇，却还是不能忍住鼻音的呜咽，文星伊决定要给这只小猫点颜色瞧瞧，不似之前只是抽动，这次用力顶入直捣顶端，这也是标志着金容仙真正成为女人的一步。

「啊……！」金容仙柔滑的身子立刻一软，不由自主的在她身下瑟瑟发抖，呼吸急促起来，这太疼了！

文星伊并无停下的打算，一下一下更加快速有力的冲击着最顶端。金容仙随着她撞击的动作嫩臀也跟着上下地动，「嗯……嗯……嗯……啊～」

文星伊靠在她的耳边喘着粗气，「叫我的名字，快叫我」

金容仙的神智已经被她的动作撞的支离破碎，空白的大脑传入文星伊的声音，于是喊了出来「嗯……文……文…文星伊……嗯啊……星伊……！」

「乖，放轻松，别咬的那么紧，让我进去，嗯？」文星伊咬着她柔软娇嫩的唇瓣，染上情欲的嗓音沙哑低沉。

「嗯～」金容仙小脸被她滚烫的气息熏的红扑扑的，使她看来分外的娇艳欲滴，又被文星伊吻得意乱情迷，哪里听得她说了什么，只顾着伸出粉嫩小舌去迎她的吻。

「再坚持一下，要到了」终于，文星伊大力一顶，金容仙反射性的狠狠一缩，却在她紧缩的一瞬又被狠狠往里一撞。

「啊……～」　她尖叫，而下一秒她退出一点点，紧接着再用尽全力的冲进去，直抵最深。

小家伙尖叫连连，金容仙觉得她太用力太深，感觉自己几乎被她给顶穿了，她的小手死死抓她的手臂，尖利的指甲深深陷她的皮肉里，紧蹙着小眉大口大口的喘息。

「疼吗？」文星伊放轻动作，含着她的小嘴爱怜的亲吻，低哑磁性的声音轻轻的问她，同时在她的最深处一下一下的碾磨。

「呜呜……讨厌死了你……」金容仙情不自禁的收缩着，她被弄得全身颤抖，好像很难受，又好有些很舒服……

文星伊微微眯着双眸深深凝视着小女人妖娆妩媚的小脸，稍稍撤出她酸麻的小洞，小女人紧绷的身子顿时微微一软，可就在她松口气的那一瞬她猛地又狠狠挺进她的花心深处。

「嗯～星伊……星……～」　她情不自禁的伸出双手紧紧抱她，在她身下彻底化为一滩春水。

文星伊用力抽送，一边观察着她的反应，一边肆意妄为的大进大出，看她被自己撞得颤抖痉挛的小模样就感觉特别的满足幸福。她喜欢看她因为自己哭泣颤抖的模样。

金容仙蹙着眉头不停地轻喘娇吟，似痛苦又似快乐，风情万种的小模样迷人至极。

「呜……不要了，不要了」她受不了文星伊越来越狠的力道要她，终于求饶，小手讨好似的在她胸膛上轻挠，哀求她慢点轻点。

这勾魂摄魄的小妖精！文星伊觉得怎么都要不够，她越来越控制不住的想要更用力的弄她。

「啊……求求你 ，不要，不要弄我了……呜……」猛烈的冲撞让她几乎说不出话来，如此猛烈的抽送着实让她吃不消。

而此刻文星伊对她的求饶根本置若罔闻，只顾着奋力进出，每一下冲击都深得不能深。

再一次的，高潮喷发，金容仙已经被折腾到全身软绵绵的只能任由文星伊的动作摆布着，文星伊吻着她脸颊上还湿热的泪水，慢慢地缓和着手上的动作以感受着那里的跳动。

「真乖」文星伊看着有气无力地倒在她怀里的小家伙喘着气，胸前的粉团也跟着耸动，让文星伊又一次燥热起来，但是她还是心疼这小人儿的，毕竟是她的第一次。

况且大婚后，皇帝还要带皇后祭拜列祖列宗，拜诣太皇太后和皇太后，太皇太后和皇太后要设宴祝贺。不能让她太累了。  
文星伊给这只小猫咪顺着气轻声细语的哄着她，却换来她的小粉拳砸在胸口。

「大骗子！大坏人！大混蛋！」金容仙把她所知道的骂人词语都用上了来表示自己的生气。

文星伊笑着给她顺着发丝，「我就是这么坏，你还愿意和我在一起吗？」

「哼！」金容仙背过身，暗自思忖着，她不知道对这个人的感觉应该叫什么，喜欢她对自己笑，喜欢她夸自己，可她又爱这样欺负自己，但是心里也不是真的生气，这种又讨厌又喜欢的感觉好奇怪啊！

隔了一会，身后的人却一点动静都没有，金容仙小脑袋瓜转啊转，她怎么不抱自己了！自己好像喜欢上被她抱在怀里的感觉呢！这个人真的好坏啊！

金容仙不满地回过身，发现文星伊一直在看着自己，对上她深不见底的眸子，又想到刚刚这人就是这样盯着她的那里看，竟有些羞恼地低下头。

想了想还是把自己的手臂架到那人的手臂上，文星伊轻笑，「怎么了？」  
「要抱！」  
接着金容仙就被熟悉的感觉包围，被她圈进怀里，感受到额头上落下一个重重的吻「我爱你，容」

金容仙把这句话思考了一下，她还是露出了她的小梨涡，「我也是，大坏蛋文星伊！」

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
